narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Barrier Ninjutsu (Atomix)
Barrier Ninjutsu (結界忍術, Kekkai Ninjutsu, Literally meaning: Barrier Ninja Techniques) is an advanced derivation of Fūinjutsu. Similarly to Fūinjutsu - where the shinobi can create seals with specific codes or instructions inscribed within - those who practice barrier ninjutsu can create spatial constructs and manifest instruction into a set barrier space itself. In general, these spatial constructions are used for protection, barring entry, or even detection. Characteristics While a relatively useful art form, barrier ninjutsu typically consumes an enormous amount of chakra. In conjunction, the techniques often require a bit of time to set-up or develop, and primarily are geared more so towards defensive or supplementary means. As a result of these hurdles, the pathway is often seen as non-glamorous and thus very unpopular among many budding shinobi. No matter what technique is applied, all barrier ninjutsu must follow specific principles. First, the user must designate a set barrier space with their chakra, and stabilize the out pour of energy. Once the radius has been set, the borders must be contained via spatial constructs to denote the range of said barrier. From there, the shinobi can begin to modify the mechanics or specific abilities or their designated barrier however they see fit. The more diverse or advanced the barrier is, the more time it will take to set up properly. Barriers can take on many shapes, forms, and properties. Typically, nevertheless, if the barrier can be visibly seen, then it can freely interact with the physical realm and thus can be forcibly destroyed. However, some shinobi may be able to make immaterial spatial constructs that cannot be interacted with so freely, and thus requires special means to destroy or interrupt. In addition, these immaterial barriers often can't be seen with the naked eye, often requiring refined senses or techniques to detect. Some barriers require conscious effort to uphold, and some may be held up indefinitely. Barriers of the latter type, nevertheless, will deteriorate and weaken over time, and often requires maintenance to maintain efficiency. Due to the difficulty of the ninja art, most shinobi are restricted to conjuring basic spatial constructs - typically for defensive use. However, masters of this ninja path are given a heighten degree of control of the barrier space, allowing them to manipulate the space-time continuum itself in the form of space-time ninjutsu. The process, nevertheless, is even more chakra consuming than average barrier techniques, and thus are even more rare to find. ' Weaknesses' Barriers take an enormous amount of concentration and chakra control to be able to create and maintain, making it difficult to manage in the thick of combat - where enemies aren't privy to give one the opportunity to focus on the task at hand. In addition to such, the enormous taxation of chakra make it hard to maintain or produce for prolong periods of time. Like all things, a barrier deteriorate or weakens as it ages, and thus requires maintenance to be held up indefinitely. Other, adequately skilled barrier practitioners, may also be able to utilize techniques in order to temporarily create an opening in certain barriers. In a similar fashion to genjutsu, barriers may also be forcibly neutralized by utilizing a technique to release or disrupt the chakra maintain the barrier. And of course, a barrier will dissipate if forced to endure sufficient force or damage. Lastly, any barrier - no matter the strength - is weak or susceptible to the usage of Space-Time Ninjutsu. Given that a barrier only occupies or accounts for it's set barrier space, Space-Time techniques can circumvent this by either granting the user access to other, parallel dimensions, or by connection to barrier spaces outside of the opposing barrier's confines. ' Notes' * Barrier styled techniques are highly malleable and can be fused with other ninja arts for devastating effects. ** The most common combination happens to be with it's predecessor in the form of sealing barriers. * The visible shell that shows a barrier's borders is referred to as a Spatial Construct. * The radius that a barrier accounts for is called its Barrier Space. * Barriers, alongside Fuinjutsu, are the two ninja arts from which all Space-Time Ninjutsu are derived from. * In actuality, the Human World itself is in essence a gigantic barrier. ' See Also' * List of Barrier Ninjutsu techniques Category:Barrier Ninjutsu (Atomix)